Idealistic
by CyberForte
Summary: If the newest line of 'Mega Men' had had any chance at all of winning the 'Game of Destiny,' he might have pitied them, really. The world could never survive in the hands of an idealist. [ZXA] [Oneshot]


Fugue No. 2 in E Major Op. 10: 

"_Idealistic_"

(A Mega Man ZX Advent FanFiction by CyberForte)

Disclaimer

Mega Man ZX Advent and all associated characters, concepts, situations, et cetera are copyright to Capcom and Inticreates. This is strictly a work of FanFiction and is not intended to violate the aforementioned copyrights, nor to earn any capital for the author. All original characters, concepts, situations, text, and portrayals are copyright to myself (CyberForte), but they may be used by any other wishing to do so as long as credit is given to myself (CyberForte).

"Idealistic"

Ah, how ironic it was. All of it, really. Humans seemed to have irony in their DNA, at times, he had often noted. And reploids had obviously inherited that facet of their creators, be it through DNA, some sort of morphic field, or just plain universal perversity. Whatever the reason, this pattern amused him to no end...when it wasn't infuriating him. This had become especially true of late, in the wake of the recent hash of "Mega Man" activity that had arisen.

If the newest line of "Mega Men" that Prometheus and Pandora had managed to scrounge up had any chance at all of winning the "Game of Destiny" (oh, what a farce it all was...), he might have pitied them, really; the world could never survive in the hands of an idealist. That much was indisputable, and so the world had found a way to protect itself; an idealist, in turn, could never survive in the hands of the world.

How many times in history had idealists achieved their goal? Speaking from a _very_ extensive experience, he knew that figure to be well-nigh zero. Idealism was, by definition, the opposite of realism, and the world had an almost sadistic way of making any idealist who tried to achieve his vision painfully aware of this. Visionaries who sought reform sparked bloody revolutions. Would-be mediators caused the conflict to escalate. Pacifists were tortured and slaughtered, then used as the excuse to redouble the efforts to destroy their killers.

As a result of this and due to a general feeling of powerlessness, few idealists ever really tried to accomplish much. But now he'd given them their holy swords; their cushion against the harsh realities of the hateful world. He'd given a bunch of idealistic fools the power to realize their ideals... and the world was already in chaos. But the greatest irony of it all was that they had already defeated themselves. Now that they had their holy swords, they needed to crusade. And so, they had listened raptly as he'd informed them of the "Game of Destiny." He'd told a group of idealists that they were have to fight each other to realize their dreams, and they had listened.

And they had fallen as a result. He'd given them the power to change the world, and what had they done? Just as he'd hoped, they'd craved _more._ More power! They would become "Mega Man King" and realize their ideals! The world that they made would be free of evils, and they would do whatever it took to accomplish it! And they would waste their lives and the power he had given them in the name of remaking the world. It was so very... _human_. Give a human a dagger, then let him glimpse a sword. In almost every case, he would demand that you give him the sword, even though the dagger could kill just as easily and was much more efficient.

And really, would it require changing the world to accomplish their ideals? Would it take rewriting the world to become strong enough to wage wars and weed out the weak (assuming that's what the girl really wanted. He sometimes thought she really just wanted a gender change)? To stop pollution and the human defilement of earth? To combat ignorance (or even the ignorant)? To get revenge and become a twisted hero of some sort (or whatever Sharnaq's goal was--even he was unsure of the bestial reploid's true intent)?

But they didn't seem to realize that they had been given the power to accomplish their goals. No, they wanted more power--_absolute _power. Only that would suffice for the great and noble quests they held. He found it extremely ironic that they kept calling the girl--Ashe--ignorant. Whilst she was in once sense, of the whole lot, she was the only one to put her power (or his power, to be more accurate) to a use in its own right, rather than treating it as merely a stepping stone. And the others were ignorant of the fact that the "Game of Destiny" was a farce; a cover to make them give him power. Aeolus in particular was a hypocrite in his eyes. But then, he supposed, therein was the reason that judges were never tried in their own courts.

In that sense, all of them had already betrayed their ideals in the pursuit of their fulfillment. It was a delicious irony; although Aeolus was the worst in his criticism of Ashe for her ignorance, each of the others had transgressed in their own right (except perhaps Sharnaq, being as his motives were somewhat elusive). In choosing to continue the fight after being defeated before any of the others, Atlas was going against the idea that the weak would be expunged in war. With his use of Model W and Mechanaloids to attack the Highway, Thetis had caused the addition of massive quantities of debris and waste to the sea. Wasn't that polluting? (As mentioned, he wasn't quite sure if Sharnaq had transgressed or not, so the ninja was excluded.)

They were guilty of what they themselves were railing against, and while he enjoyed the irony, he would enjoy

judging them yet more. After all, hadn't he given them the right to pursue their silly ideals? They treated the Biometals like they had a God-given right to use them...which they were, in a sense. Soon, he would be God, a position he had well-earned. And, unlike them, he had a true need for the Model W's; long had he done his best to guide the world as a mere man, but it was not enough. So, he would be God, and once he was, all would be right with the world, finally...

This aside, it might interest an outside observer to know that, to another, the ultimate irony of it all was that Aeolus wasn't the best example of the Mega Men's hypocrisy. Rather, this other knew, Albert himself was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes

Well, this was just an odd idea I had earlier today. I know that it's short and probably fairly phail, but thoughts? If you've seen the Secret Ending of Advent, you should understand the last line. Hopefully the fact that I only know the general gist of said ending (I've got about four or five more levels to go in Expert) didn't lead me to mess it up too badly. Anyway, thoughts? Reviews would be highly appreciated.


End file.
